Kot i kruk
by HappySunflower
Summary: Kilka tygodni z życia Kenmy i Shouyou - naturalnych wrogów, których jednak dawno temu połączyła specjalna więź i którzy nie rozumieli, jak kruche były ich szczęśliwe dni.


**AU Haikyuu ze światem youkai, z którym zaznajomiło mnie anime Natsume Yuujinchou, można więc powiedzieć, że to swego rodzaju crossover. Aczkolwiek znajomość tego anime nie jest wymagana.**

 **Za korektę rozdziału dziękuję Kafian.**

 **Postaci należą do twórców Haikyuu, nie do mnie.**

* * *

Kenma zerknął za kolejne drzewo, ale tam także nie znalazł swojego towarzysza zabaw. Zaczynał się zastanawiać czy mały, rudy chłopak nie postanowił jednak schować się gdzieś pomiędzy śmietnikami w mieszkalnej części miasteczka, przy którym obaj spędzili całe swoje życie. Tam, mimo wszystko było dla nich bardziej niebezpiecznie. Oprócz innych dzikich kotów zaglądały tamże lisy, tanuki, zabłąkane psy i inne stworzenia, które mogły zaatakować ich zwierzęce formy. Postać youkai, którą przybierali w lasku, nie była dużo lepsza, wtedy po prostu polowały na nich inne istoty. Mimo to Kenma zdecydował się na bardziej ludzką sylwetkę.

W końcu on i Shouyou bawili się teraz w zabawę stworzoną przez ludzi.

Kolejne drzewo i znów nic. Jednak nagle chłopak usłyszał w krzakach za sobą cichy szelest, od którego całe jego ciało się naprężyło, by przy nadchodzącym skoku się nie przewrócić. Znajomy zapach mile podrażnił jego wrażliwy nos.

I tak jak się spodziewał, dwie sekundy później znajoma figura rzuciła się na niego z krzaków, śmiejąc się głośno i nieskrępowanie. Kenma pozwolił wskoczyć sobie na plecy, starając się powstrzymać szczęśliwy uśmiech. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ten sam cisnął mu się na usta, kiedy przebywał z Shouyou.

Kiedy już się chwilę powygłupiali, a młodszy chłopak zsunął z pleców Kenmy, ten odwrócił się do niego i skrzywił się, widząc jego ubrudzoną, czarną hakamę i brak cennego haori. Westchnął i zaczął go otrzepywać z kurzu, ziemi i liści.

— Gdzie jest haori? — zapytał, przytrzymując chłopca, by się nie wiercił.

— Zawiesiłem na drzewie — odparł beztrosko Shouyou, łapiąc ramiona przyjaciela, by nie obalić się od intensywnego czyszczenia jego spodni. Uniósł też w miarę możliwości skrzydła, by ułatwić Kenmie obejście go dookoła.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym — mruknął, a jego ogon sam z siebie zaczął kołysać się w lewo i w prawo. Rudzielec wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak rzadkie było haori wśród zwykłych youkai zwierzęcych. To, że otrzymał je przy przemianie naprawdę zaliczało się do niezwykłych zjawisk. A on tak po prostu zawieszał je na drzewie…

Zauważywszy, że Kenma zaczął machać ogonem, Shouyou zrobiło się wstyd, że znów zignorował słowa swojego przyjaciela i opiekuna.

— Przepraszam… — powiedział szczerze skruszony. — Po prostu ciężko się je zakłada i ściąga przy tych skrzydłach.

— Dlatego je przecięliśmy i przyszyliśmy zapięcie, pamiętasz? — Shouyou pamiętał. Kenma sam zrobił igłę z drewna, tak jak radziły mu starsze youkai i na najmocniejszą trawę przyszył dwa drewniane, proste guziki, by chłopiec mógł bez problemów odpinać fragment materiału na plecach, między skrzydłami, który zawsze sprawiał mu najwięcej problemów. Po tych operacjach rudzielec obiecał sobie, że będzie jeszcze mocniej cenił płaszczyk, ale czasami o tym zapominał i zostawiał ciężki do zakładania ubiór na gałęziach, krzakach albo płotach. Cud, że jeszcze nikt mu go nie skradł.

— Ale nadal… — Chciał zacząć dalej dyskutować, ale po chwili pomyślał, że Kenma miał we wszystkim rację. Jak zwykle zresztą. — Nie. Masz rację. Przepraszam. Pójdę po nie i pójdziemy zjeść? — zapytał.

Kenma pokiwał głową, strzepując kurz już przy stopach chłopca. Kiedy się wyprostował, uśmiechnął się, dając mu znać, że może iść.

Zamiast iść, Shouyou ruszył w podskokach, pomagając sobie szybując na ogromnych, kruczych skrzydłach. Był to niby codzienny widok, ponieważ rudzielec często to robił, a jednak Kenmę za każdym razem napawał odrobiną smutku i żalu do samego siebie. Shouyou, mimo iż był krukiem, a więc ptakiem, nie mógł latać. Wszystko przez to, że on, młody kocur, nie potrafił się nim odpowiednio zająć, kiedy ten najbardziej tego potrzebował.

* * *

Śmietników w miasteczku nie brakowało, a mimo to za każdym razem kiedy tam przebywali, zarówno Kenmie jak i Shouyou towarzyszyło napięcie związane z niechcianym spotkaniem z innymi stworzeniami stołującymi się takich miejscach. Chociaż zwykłe zwierzęta raczej wyczuwały ich duchową aurę i omijały ich szerokim łukiem, inne zwierzęce youkai nie miały powodu, by decydować się na takie kroki. Większość z nich była silniejsza niż zaprzyjaźnieni kot i kruk razem wzięci, a całkiem sporo się ich tam kręciło. Miasteczko zamieszkiwali w większości ludzie starsi, którzy ciągle wierzyli, że w wyjątkowych okolicznościach zwierzęta mogły przeistoczyć się w youkai.

Tak więc Kenma i Shouyou mieli niestety sporą konkurencję. Ponieważ żaden z nich nie potrafił dobrze walczyć, starali się wybierać takie pory, by nie spotkać innych podobnych im istot. A te często odwiedzały te śmietniki w poszukiwaniach jedzenia, ich aura była wyczuwalna całkiem wyraźnie.

No i niektórym prawdopodobnie nie spodobałaby się przyjaźń kota z krukiem, czyli naturalnych wrogów i rywali. Ktoś mógłby mieć z nimi problem.

Przegrzebywali kosze ze śmieciami i jedli szybko, by móc prędko opuścić miejsce największego ryzyka. Żaden z nich nie lubił śmietników, zawsze towarzyszyło im uczucie, że w cieniu lub za koszami mógł kryć się ktoś, kto już tak bardzo przesiąknął zapachem tego miejsca, że stał się niewyczuwalny nawet przez koci nos, by ich zaatakować w dogodnej chwili.

Tego dnia także się pospieszyli i czym prędzej wrócili do lasku. Kenma zgrabnie poruszał łapkami, nie wydając przy tym najcichszych dźwięków, a Shouyou podskakiwał na nogach, wspierając się skrzydłami, by dorównać tempa kotu. Jego wykrzywione w nienaturalny sposób skrzydło nie składało się do końca, kiedy kończył niemrawo szybować. Kocur musiał zmuszać się, by na to nie patrzeć. Za mocno go od tego bolało w klatce piersiowej.

Kiedy dotarli do bezpieczniejszej sfery, Shouyou z ulgą przemienił się w ludzką formę. Lubił ją bardziej od tej kruczej, ponieważ jego nogi i ręce były sprawne, a o uszkodzonym skrzydle mógł zapomnieć. Kenma nie miał nic do swojej kociej postaci, ale dostosowywał się do rudzielca. Poza tym, od kiedy obaj przekształcili się w youkai, kocurowi dotyk ludzkich dłoni nie wydawał się już tak straszny, dopóki były to dłonie Shouyou. Kenma przemieniał się więc także i dla odczuwania przyjemności towarzyszącej przeczesywaniu jego włosów przez znajome palce.

Także i tym razem, gdy tylko szare kimono Kenmy przestało falować po przemianie, rudzielec doskoczył do niego i spontanicznie go przytulił, przeczesując włosy i zahaczając delikatnie palcami o wystające spomiędzy nich kocie uszy. Kocur odwzajemnił gest, przyzwyczajony już do takiego nagłego okazywania czułości przez młodego kruka. Miał zaledwie dwa lata, swoją formą youkai przypominał ludzkiego nastolatka, podobnie jak i on, mimo iż jako kot już dawno osiągnął dojrzałość i był o prawie rok starszy.

Shouyou często go przytulał, ponieważ Kenma był najbliższą mu istotą. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, kocur trwał przy nim, bronił go, gdy był jeszcze małym pisklakiem, ogrzewał w zimne noce i podczas zimy, karmił, a później uczył polować i zdobywać jedzenie na inne sposoby… Razem zyskali zdolność przekształcania się w youkai, a wtedy Kenma także mu pomagał oswoić się z zaistniałą sytuacją, choć dla niego samego, to także było w miarę nowe.

Był zawsze, kiedy mały kruk go potrzebował. Shouyou już nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Czuł się jak jedna z połówek jakiejś całości i tylko przy Kenmie miał poczucie bycia uzupełnianym. Te nieliczne chwile rozłąki jedynie utwierdzały go w tych odczuciach. Nie chciał przenigdy być od niego oddzielony. Nawet jeżeli było to egoistyczne życzenie.

Odsunął się na kilka centymetrów i znów uśmiechnął się do kota, który jak zwykle to odwzajemnił. Zapytany o to Shouyou chyba nie potrafiłby opisać, jak bardzo kochał Kenmę całym swoim czystym, kruczym sercem.

— Wymęczyłeś się wystarczająco, by iść spać? — zapytał starszy z nich, przerywając przedłużający się kontakt fizyczny.

— Chyba tak — odparł i zaraz dodał — Właściwie to czuję, że prześpię całą noc.

— Nareszcie. — Kenma wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego odpowiedzi. Powolnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę ich ulubionego miejsca do odpoczywania, oglądając się, czy rudzielec ruszył za nim.

Był już czerwiec, nie musieli się już przejmować osłoniętym od chłodnego wiatru schronieniem na noce, pozostało im się tylko martwić o te youkai, które nie miały choćby odrobiny poczucia moralności i atakowały śpiących. Na ich szczęście w okolicy takich nie było lub pojawiały się sporadycznie, prędko odstraszane przez dobrą aurę tego miejsca. Mogli więc spokojnie odpoczywać na głazie porośniętym mchem, który powoli zaczynał nosić już ich zapach. Sklepienie nad ich głowami z liści i gałęzi chroniło przed lżejszymi deszczami, a wysoka trawa dookoła dawała schronienie niezliczonej liczbie cykad, których głośne cykanie towarzyszyło im, gdy zasypiali ufnie w siebie wtuleni.

* * *

Koci chłopak dużo w swoim krótkim życiu przeszedł, a kiedy już wszystko prawie wyszło na prostą, sam obarczył się ciężarem, jakim było zajęcie się pozbawionym gniazda pisklakiem. I chociaż znów zrobiło się ciężko, a jego dni wypełniły się pracą, z perspektywy czasu Kenma stwierdził, że drugi raz podjąłby dokładnie tę samą decyzję. Nawet jeżeli czasami pojawiała się pokusa, by porzucić wszelką odpowiedzialność i rozpocząć swoje leniwe życie kota, chwile, w których mały, przestraszony kruk tulił się do jego futra, natychmiast przeganiały z jego głowy te pomysły. Pokochał go szybciej i mocniej, niż być może zwykły kot potrafił.

Latem wszystkie ich dni były beztroskie, gdyż jako niskiej klasy, zwyczajne youkai, nie mieli się czym martwić. A przynajmniej nie rzeczami, które nie spotykałby ich w inne pory roku. Latem nocne niebo rozjaśniały gwiazdy, latem noce były ciepłe przez ziemię nagrzaną słońcem, latem wszędzie było kolorowo i wesoło. Latem dobry nastrój udzielał się także Kenmie.

Nawet Shouyou zmęczył się szaloną gonitwą po niewielkiej łączce i harcami ze strachem na wróble, obaj opadli na miękką trawę w cieniu. Albo właściwie kocur opadł, bo młody kruk jedynie usiadł i starał się wygodnie ułożyć krzywe skrzydło. Kenma odwrócił wzrok. Czemu widok ukochanego rudzielca musiał tak często sprawiać mu ból?

— Wiem, co sobie teraz myślisz. — Głos Shouyou nie pozwolił mu pogrążyć się w apatii. — „Ah, to skrzydło to moja wina", prawda?

Starszy popatrzył na niego zdumiony.

— Skąd wiedziałeś?

— Bo nie jestem ślepy, widzę, jak ci twarz tężeje na jego widok — odparł, brzmiąc coraz poważniej.

Kenma pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się też smutno.

— Ale to prawda, że to moja wina.

Na te słowa rozgniewany Shouyou w kilku krokach na czworaka znalazł się nad kotem, podpierając się o trawę po obu stronach jego głowy.

— Jesteś nie mniej uparty ode mnie z tym poczuciem winy, wiesz? Przecież obaj doskonale wiemy, że to był wypadek, a ty nic nie mogłeś zaradzić, prawda?

— Właśnie w tym rzecz — powiedział, kładąc dłonie na rozgrzanych policzkach chłopca i zamykając oczy. — Nic nie potrafiłem zaradzić.

Może gdyby chociaż podjął próbę zajęcia się tym skrzydłem, gdyby odgórnie nie stwierdził, że lepiej go nie ruszać, dziś Shouyou wzbijałby się na nim w przestworza, nieprzywiązany jego strachem do ziemi. Gdyby te dwa lata wcześniej podjął inną decyzję…

— Kenma. — Rudzielec zdjął z twarzy jego dłonie i ostrożnie opadł na przyjaciela, przytulając go całym ciałem. — Kenma. Kenma… — Powtórzył kilka razy jego imię, jak w jakimś amoku. Kocur w tym czasie przeniósł ręce na plecy i także go objął. Gdy powoli przesuwał dłonią po miękkich piórach, natknął się nagle palcami na nienaturalną wypukłość, wzniesienie, pod którym — Kenma doskonale o tym wiedział — znajdowała się źle zrośnięta kość. Westchnął, ale sunął dłonią dalej. — Ty dobrze wiesz, że tylko dzięki tobie żyję — kontynuował Shouyou. — Musiałbym być ostatnim niewdzięcznikiem, żeby mieć do ciebie pretensje o skrzydło.

„Ah, czyli gdybym nie uratował ci życia, nie wahałbyś się narzekać przy mnie o brak zdolności do lotu?" — przemknęło przez umysł kocura, za co ten sam się zaraz skarcił. Doskonale wiedział, że rudzielec nie miał czegoś takiego na myśli, że nie chciał, by jego wypowiedź została tak zinterpretowana. Młody kruk nie był dobrym kłamcą, dlatego Kenma zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że jego uczucia były szczere.

— Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo, dobrze? — poprosił na koniec i przyłożył usta do jego szyi, by zaraz zacząć wypuszczać przez nie powietrze, wydając przy tym zabawne dźwięki i łaskocząc Kenmę przy okazji.

Śmiejąc się, starszy z nich obiecał przestać się zadręczać, po czym kontynuowali zabawę. Kocur za wszelką cenę próbował uciec przed łaskotkami i w tym celu przeszedł do swojej kociej formy. Ponieważ zrobiło się go mniej, bez problemów mógł przemknąć między nogami Shouyou i zacząć biec. Jego wolność jednak nie trwała długo, ponieważ rudzielec, także w swojej zwierzęcej formie, dopadł do niego i rozpoczęli zabawę poprzez walkę. Obydwóm zależało na przygwożdżeniu „przeciwnika" do ziemi, co sygnalizowało zwycięstwo.

Przepychali i kłębili się przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu obaj sturlali się z małego wzgórka. Kenma skwapliwie to wykorzystał i ostatecznie to on przycisnął skrzydła kruka do ziemi tak, że ten nie mógł mu uciec. Kocur postanowił zemścić się za poprzednie łaskotki i przyłożył szorstki język do wrażliwego miejsca pod skrzydłem, na co Shouyou oczywiście zareagował śmiechem. Dość kruczym śmiechem, głośnym, nieróżniącym się niczym od kruczego płaczu lub krzyku.

Shouyou, który także kochał ich beztroskie chwile, tak bardzo wciągnął się w zabawę, że nie dostrzegł omenów końca owej beztroski na długi czas. A być może gdyby dostrzegł je sekundę wcześniej, potrafiłby zaradzić skutkom chociaż odrobinę.

Słońce i niebo nagle zostały przysłonięte przez ogromne, czarne skrzydła, a gdy te zniknęły, zniknął także słodki, kojący ciężar Kenmy na nim. Zdezorientowany kruk podniósł się na nogi i rozejrzał, a wtedy jego serce zmroziła trwoga. Parę centymetrów nad ziemią unosili się dwaj przedstawiciele jego gatunku, którzy ostrymi szponami szarpali i krzywdzili bezwładne już ciało Kenmy leżące na trawie. Zapach krwi zastąpił miłą woń kwiatów, a jedynymi istniejącymi dźwiękami stało się łopotanie ich zdrowych skrzydeł i to potworne rozdzieranie skóry.

Shouyou poczuł, że wrze w nim krew. Nie myślał już więcej, po prostu rzucił się przed siebie. Uniósł się na kilka centymetrów nad ziemię, nie zważając na dyskomfort i ból i w jednym ze skrzydeł, i rzucił ze szponami na bliższego mu kruka. Szamotali się przez chwilę, aż uszkodzona kończyna rudzielca nie opadła z sił i nie ściągnęła go na ziemię. Ten jednak był tak wściekły, tak przestraszony i tak zdesperowany, że znów wzleciał, pokonując wszystkie granice wytrzymałości swoich nieużywanych skrzydeł. I tym razem udało mu się odepchnąć mniejszego przeciwnika, na co ten drugi także odleciał kawałek od zakrwawionego ciała Kenmy. Shouyou tylko na tym zależało, dlatego prędko wylądował i własnym ciałem zasłonił kota.

Dwa obce kruki patrzyły na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale i zainteresowaniem. Młodszego jednak nic w tej chwili nie przejmowało. Nic, poza tym, by tamci już sobie odlecieli, by móc odwrócić się do Kenmy. Jego umysł coraz bardziej panikował, miał wrażenie, że każda sekunda zwłoki gra na jego niekorzyść. A tamci agresorzy ciągle _nie_ odeszli!

Nie myśląc o tym co robi, Shouyou rozłożył skrzydła i w miarę możliwości nastroszył pióra, po czym wydobył z gardła tylko jedno kraknięcie, za to tak głośne i donośne, jak tylko potrafił. Musiał ich wystraszyć, oni _musieli_ sobie pójść!

Obce kruki na wystraszone nie wyglądały, ale zawróciły i z donośnym łopotem swoich pięknych skrzydeł, odleciały.

Nie zwlekając, rudzielec przemienił się w swoją ludzką formę, odwrócił do kota i znów zamarł. Kenma był nieprzytomny, a z jego płytkich, acz licznych ran sączyła się krew, brudząc śliczne biało-brązowe futro rdzawymi plamami. Brzuch nie został naruszony, ale jego grzbiet nie miał już tyle szczęścia — wzdłuż kręgosłupa, na lewo od niego, od łopatek aż prawie po ogon ciągnęła się dość głęboka rana i to ona najobficiej krwawiła.

Shouyou zacisnął zęby na szerokim rękawie swojego haori i szarpnął kilka razy, dopóki materiał nie puścił i nie wydarł się pas. Owinął nim natychmiast kocie ciało Kenmy, uważając, by nie pogorszyć jego stanu. Wydzierał ze swojego płaszczyka płaty materiału i drżącymi dłońmi bandażował nimi przyjaciela, a gdy z jednego rękawa został tylko kikut powyżej łokcia, podarł także drugi. Materiał ciągle nasiąkał krwią, a kruk coraz bardziej panikował, nie wiedząc co więcej mógłby zrobić.

— Hej, co to za hałasy? — Ledwo zarejestrował głos dobiegający gdzieś z tyłu. Był znajomy, ale w tej chwili chłopak nie potrafił przypisać go do żadnej znanej mu istoty. — Hej, maluchu! Gdzie jest Ke…

W polu widzenia Shouyou pojawił się czarny kocur, co jednak oznaczało, że w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Kenma. A rudzielec już wiedział skąd znał ten głos — należał on do Kuroo. Sam kruk nie znał go zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział, że był on kimś ważnym dla Kenmy i wzajemnie. I dlatego zrozumiałym było, że Kuroo wściekł się, widząc skrzywdzonego przyjaciela. Wściekłość swoją jednak skierował na niewłaściwą osobę.

— Coś ty mu zrobił, gówniarzu?! — Krzyk i syki kota towarzyszyły rzuceniu się na ręce chłopca, który nieustannie starał się zatamować krwawienie. Czując jednak wbijające się w dłonie pazury, musiał przerwać i wycofać się.

— Ja… Ja… — Chociaż miał wielką ochotę odepchnąć Kuroo, który stanął w pozycji obronnej praktycznie nad zranionym, resztka logicznego myślenia podpowiadała mu, że akurat tego nie powinien robić. Nie znał siły tamtych dwóch kruków i być może to — poza silnymi emocjami — pomogło mu się na nie rzucić, ale wiedział, że Kuroo z łatwością by go pokonał. Zarówno jako zwierzę jak i youkai był silniejszy. Poza tym jego nieprzyzwyczajone do walki ciało było już zmęczone od wcześniejszego wysiłku i silnych emocji, które nim targały od paru minut. No i na końcu coś mu podpowiadało, że Kuroo może umieć pomóc Kenmie bardziej niż on. — Pro…

— Wynoś się stąd i niech cię więcej nie widzę! — wrzasnął ostatni raz, prężąc tylne łapy do skoku.

Shouyou miał sekundy na podjęcie decyzji. I chociaż całe jego serce błagało, by pozwolono mu zostać z ukochanym przyjacielem, rozum nakazał jego nogom biec czym prędzej przed siebie.

* * *

Cały dzień błąkał się po polach i uliczkach miasta, czując narastającą w piersi bezsilność. Aż wieczorem, kiedy pierwszy raz nie było przy nim Kenmy, kiedy pierwszy raz nie udawali się razem na spoczynek, wszystkie negatywne uczucia z tego dnia stały się zbyt przytłaczające i zbyt ciężkie, by trzymać je dłużej w środku. Shouyou usiadł na pierwszym śmietniku w pierwszy zaułku i zaczął płakać — z początku cicho i w poniszczone rękawy, a potem, nie potrafiąc inaczej, głośno i przejmująco. Był zagubiony, bał się o Kenmę, chciał coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział co — Kuroo go przegonił i kazał się więcej nie pokazywać. Gdyby chociaż mógł się upewnić, że jego przyjacielowi nic już nie groziło, to byłoby wystarczająco. Poczułby się szczęśliwy, nawet jeżeli nie mógłby się z nim zobaczyć.

Przepłakałby całą noc, gdyby nagle nie usłyszał łopotu — a jakże — kruczych skrzydeł i nie poczuł obecności innych youkai. Otarł łzy i pociągnął głośno nosem, po czym spojrzał, kto do niego przybył. Kolejna tego dnia fala adrenaliny uderzyła mu do głowy, gdy rozpoznał w krukach agresorów sprzed kilku godzin. Wróciła tamta złość, ale ich widok przywrócił także świeże wspomnienia tych strasznych chwil i rudzielec znów zaczął płakać.

— To wy! Dlaczego zaatakowaliście Kenmę, chociaż nic wam nie zrobił?! — Shouyou oczekiwał, że przemienią się i odpowiedzą mu na te dręczące go pytania. Wcześniej nie był w stanie zwrócić na to uwagi, ale kruki otaczały się aurą youkai. — To wszystko przez was, przez was nie mogę z nim teraz być… — wychlipał, powoli tracąc siły. — Dopóki się nie pojawiliście, wszystko było dobrze. Czemu przylecieliście? — zapytał ostatni raz i zakrył twarz rękawem kimona.

Rozległ się szum i aura youkai stała się dwa razy silniejsza, ale Shouyou nie miał siły, by spojrzeć na ich ludzkie formy. Nie przejął się także, kiedy istot im podobnych nagle zaczęło przybywać. Powoli było mu już wszystko jedno. Chciał już iść spać.

— Co tu się dzieje? — odezwał się pierwszy głos.

— Suga! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Chyba popełniliśmy ogromny błąd.

Minimalnie zainteresowany chłopak uniósł wzrok i ujrzał ciepłe, brązowe oczy, miłą twarz okalaną długimi, srebrnymi kosmykami włosów i ten pokrzepiający uśmiech, od którego widoku przestał płakać.

— Hej, no już. — Rozległ się ten sam, kobiecy głos, a czyjaś delikatna dłoń otarła jego policzki. — Musisz być bardzo zmęczony. Możesz tu bezpiecznie zasnąć, przypilnujemy, by nie stała ci się krzywda.

Shouyou pokiwał głową, chcąc wierzyć temu miłemu głosowi. Podziękował cicho i przemienił się w kruka. Mimo iż nie było przy nim pewnego ciepłego kota, tej nocy zasnął szybko.


End file.
